


Practice Makes Perfect

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy loses his virginity to Michael Mell, and it doesn't go exactly as planned. He figures what he needs is practice--and who better to practice with than his Squip?





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenceNothingRemains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenceNothingRemains/gifts).

> Hello! This is my first Squipemy fanfic despite being a seasoned smut writer, so I hope I did the ship justice haha. No hate please: if you don't like it just don't read, simple as that. For the rest of you, enjoy!

“I should just kill myself now,” Jeremy joked wryly, staring up at the ceiling as his brain replayed the night’s events over and over.

_It wasn’t that bad,_ the Squip mused. _You just need practice._

Jeremy sighed. “You know you can materialize when we’re alone. My dad isn’t home anyway so he won’t hear you.”

At the foot of his bed, the Squip’s physical form flickered into view. His face showed vague concern, but Jeremy was certain the expression was for show; could a computer possibly feel bad for him?

“Of course I can, Jeremy,” he replied, sitting at the end of the bed. “I’m programmed to help you succeed. If you are in distress, I am as well.”

Jeremy sat up, staring into icy blue eyes as he continued to lament, “What the hell am I supposed to do? I completely embarrassed myself.”

“You seem to be forgetting that Michael is just as inexperienced as you are.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t come two seconds after having a dick up his ass,” Jeremy huffed.

The Squip rolled his eyes in an uncomfortably human way. “I told you losing your virginity might be awkward. My calculations showed a ninety percent chance of you climaxing too quickly and humiliating yourself.”

“You knew that was gonna happen?” Jeremy whined. “God, I should’ve left you on; maybe you could have helped me…”

“Like I said—practice makes perfect.”

“You’re right,” Jeremy said with a sudden revelation. “I need practice.”

The Squip narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what Jeremy was thinking. “I meant with Michael.”

“Come on,” the boy begged, “I wanna be good next time I have sex with him. Which means I need to practice before that.”

“Absolutely not.”

Jeremy frowned. “Please? I’m sure a lot of people practice with their Squips.”

“You’re seventeen,” he stated flatly. “It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Since when do you have morals? You’re a computer. And anyway, aren’t you _supposed_ to be helping me?”

The Squip stared at him for a minute, contemplative. Then he crawled up the bed, eyes dark where they were fixed on his host. “Fine. I believe this will improve your sex with Michael as well as your confidence.”

Jeremy gasped when he was pushed onto his back, the Squip’s hands sliding up his shirt to caress the boy’s soft skin. “Oh. I—uh. Um. Okay. We-we’re doing this?”

“Only if you want to.” He smirked. “And I can tell that you most certainly do.”

The Squip began mouthing at his neck, teeth scraping over Jeremy’s skin and making him squeal. “Fuck,” Jeremy muttered, squirming under the other’s firm body.

“This is a perfect chance to work on your self control,” the Squip said coolly as they pulled off their clothes. “Do not come until I say you’re allowed to.”

Jeremy whimpered, overwhelmed with sensations as the Squip shoved him back down, hands roaming his body with no clothes to separate their skin. Their lips met in a frantic kiss, Jeremy desperate and fumbling, and moaning into the Squip’s mouth as he kissed the younger boy. Jeremy’s hands found themselves cupping the other’s face, sighing with pleasure as their hips met, rocking against each other perfectly.

“Stay still,” the Squip ordered as he maneuvered Jeremy onto his hands and knees. His voice left no room for argument, and the feeling of his strong hands on Jeremy’s body made the boy shiver with desperation. Sex with Michael was great, but it had been clumsy and awkward—two boys making love for the first time. This was different. The Squip’s dominance was intoxicating, and Jeremy loved how every action seemed calculated and exact. Like he knew exactly what to do to drive Jeremy crazy.

Suddenly there was a hand at his throat, squeezing just enough to make Jeremy breathless with pleasure. “If it’s dominance you want, I can certainly give you that,” the Squip murmured, breath hot on the other’s ear.

Jeremy whimpered. “Please,” he choked out, eyes fluttering shut.

The Squip released him and there was a moment of silence. Then Jeremy heard the click of the lube being opened. A finger slid into him carefully, and he gave a soft moan, letting his head rest between his arms.

“Hurry up,” he muttered. “I don’t need that much prep.”

The Squip chuckled. “You sure are demanding for someone who’s meant to be the more submissive partner,” he taunted. “You’re lucky Michael enjoys your antics.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, mouth open to argue, but he was cut off when the fingers inside him curled the right way and hit his prostate. “Fuck…” he groaned.

The Squip pulled his digits out of the younger boy and poured more lube into his hand, covering his cock in it. “You’re sure you want this?”

“You’re inside my head, what do you think?” Jeremy said.

The Squip set the lube on the nightstand. “Don’t be so difficult,” he replied sternly.

Jeremy laughed, relaxing his body as the other entered him. And, not to be dramatic, he thought, but the Squip’s dick was perfect—he could change his form and therefore could make himself the perfect size for Jeremy, something he realized with amazement.

“Don’t act so shocked,” Squip said. “And no, I won’t materialize tentacles. Although perhaps that’s something we can negotiate later…”

Jeremy moaned and let his head fall between his arms as the Squip thrust into him, setting a steady pace. He felt close already, from the sensation and the pure rush that came with doing something so strange and different.

The Squip smacked his thigh. “I said not to come until I tell you. Do you want to disobey me?”

“Not—_ngh_—I’m not trying,” Jeremy whined. He shuddered, feeling pleasure explode through his whole body when the other’s dick finally hit his prostate, ramming into it dead-on again and again.

“Concentrate on controlling yourself,” the Squip ordered, fucking Jeremy harder and faster, almost tauntingly.

Jeremy’s mouth hung open in a litany of moans and gasps, letting the other pound him through the mattress. He loved the feeling of being used, having his sore, fucked-out body abused.

“Good boy,” the Squip praised, knowing exactly what Jeremy wanted. “You take my cock so well.”

“_Fuck_,” Jeremy moaned. “Please, I need to come so bad. Please can I come?”

The Squip tangled his fingers in the boy’s hair, pulling his head up and leaning in to growl in his ear. “Go ahead. Come for me, Jeremy.” The Squip grasped his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

Jeremy gasped, head spinning as he finally let go. His mouth hung open, eyes squeezed shut as he got fucked through his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, rolling over, he saw the Squip staring down at him. “Wha’?” he slurred. “Did you come?”

He rolled his eyes. “I can’t possibly do that, Jeremy, I’m a computer. But I do experience pleasure when you do.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said. He fell back against the pillows, smiling. “Well, that was amazing.”

“I’m glad you thought so,” the Squip replied. “You did a better job this time of controlling yourself.”

“Yeah, but I still finished kind of quick… Maybe we should try again.”

The Squip chuckled. “Perhaps.”

Jeremy got a devilish look in his eyes. “Hey—you did say we’d talk about the tentacle thing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
